halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon:Necros/Machina
I have another present for you. And no, its not the T-virus. A step by step guide for creating a Machina of your own. Betray this rules at your peril. 1.The Machina table: Use this table. 2. The Name. While all Machina have a normal name, like 'Pax Mako', they sometimes have a shorthand nickname. (BTW this is not added in the article title). This is primarily optional, but these are related to thier frame and personality. IE Pax 'Galva' Mako, so named for his galvanised frame, or Hurk 'Hunter-Killer' Kreigor, so named for his headhunting nature. They get this from family or friends, at any point in thier life, over their armour and personality. The main inspiration for this is transformers, feel free to use that or other inspiration for it. 3. The detailing: Machina lifespans are not to dissimilar to our own, thier heights, weight and eyes vary from frame to frame. For frame, give a talk about their frame. 4.The frame: Frames are on one hand, a armoured suit, and on the other a moving weapons platform. Each one is custom made and contains intergrated weaponary. They contain fibre muscles to power the movments, thick armour of various kinds, a armoured brain case in their chest, a variety of scanners, optical and wave and intergrated weapons such as small sub machine guns in their arms, machine guns in thier shoulders, missile racks of rocket pods hidden on them or jet/jump packs for proppelling them at speed. Within the bounds of science and common sense, create your own. 5. Weapons: Every weapon is custom made by the users family and are customised to themselves. Their weapons are often larger calibre than UNSC equivlients, such as .50 rifles, 7.62mm SMGs, etc. They also have a penchant for close combat weapons, something made applicable by their sheer strength and speed, the axe being the most popular. Then there are siege guns. Seige guns are massive ordnance platforms, ranging from collections of autocannons to 90mm cannons, easily made applicable by their sheer strength. Examples are 76mm cannons with a pair of 20mm guns or a pair of 20mm rotary cannons. Also, their weaponary depend on who they mooch their tech off, Sangheili or UNSC. 6. the lineages: Feel free to make your own up, as this usually decides their equipment and frames but, if you feel too lazy to make your own, use an existing one. Gaust The Gaust are first and foremost of the lineages, being formed from the family or Urva Gaust, the first Machina. They are well categorised as being the largest family, they control the largest city and they produce the largest amount of weapons, vehicles, frames and ships for the Machina Military. Their own frames are easily the most balanced of the houses, neither trading speed for protection or vice versa, with little or no ornate detailing. With simplicity and ruggedness the main design aim, their armour never appears any more decorative than simple colour patterns. Mako The Mako are well reknowned for being the best warriors within the Machina and deadly with their 'Mako Axes'. They weild large, almsot unwieldy axes, many often passed from father to son. Though the often appear normal by the standards of the other races, bearing neither a plamsa blade or any kind of energy burst, they are refined to the point where these are not needed. Common equipment for them includes diamond nanometer edges, grafting them from pure tungsten, sharpened to slice armoured suits apart, vibrocells to make them oscillate several thousand times in a second to tear flesh and armour or with vicious teeth on a chainsaw like tread. Their frames reflect their warrior nature, often being coloured in a steel or silver finish and with deisgns focused around scaring their enemies and enforcing their martial capability on the battlefield. Benvora Benvora are known for their light and potent frames, thoguh weakly armoured. Their frames are esseintially light alloy metals with little other protection but have a massive increase in fibre muscle and reactive systems, enabling incredibly fast reactions. Noted as assassins, scouts, pilots and snipers, they are first in the field of stealth and mobility technology. Jastenon Jastenon are well known, especially amongst the Sangheili, for their grasp of plasma technology. Having many migrated to interact with the Sangheili race, they have adopted plasam weapons and Sangheili warrior codes quickly. Most have reverse engineered plasma weaponary into a wide plethora of other directed energy weapons the Alliance of Races is only just discovering. Kreigor The Kreigor Lineage is known for their heavy, brutally well armed Frames. Covered in plates of heavy armour, mobility is only a secondary consideration with them. Fondera The Fondera are famous for their use of heavy weaponary. Many Machina use Seige Guns but the Fondera are msot famous for the Seige Battallions they produce. Armed with mammoth siege guns boasting the firepower of tanks or greater, many have simply ran in fear of their sights. Argenta The Argenta began heavy trade of materials and technology with the UNSC upon first contact, quickly developing a passion for missile and rocket technology. The application of missiles and rockets onto warheads never occured in Machina history. They quickly found massed used within their frames which are all designed around the ideal of mobility without effects upon protection and endurance, giving one of the most promising frame designs. 7. Ranking> If they are a member of the army, the ranking goes like this, from top to bottom Army: Soldier grade 1 Soldier grade 2 Soldier grade 3 Rifle Grade 1(Corperal) Rifle Grade 2 Rifle Grade 3(Sergeant) Specialist Grade 1(specialist operations) Specialist Grade 2 Specialist Grade 3 Mechanic Grade 1 (vehicle operations and repair) Mechanic grade 2 Mechanic grade 3 Gunner Grade 1 (Operate Siege guns) Gunner Grade 2 Gunner Grade 3 Stormer Grade 1 (Veterans, high sergeants) Stormer Grade 2 Stormer Grade 3 Leader Grade 1 (Lieutenants) Leader Grade 2 Leader Grade 3 Executor Grade 1 (Assassins, veterans) Executor Grade 2 Executor Grade 3 Commander Grade 1 (Majors) Commander Grade 2 Commander Grade 3 General Grade 1 (Generals) General grade 2 General Grade 3 Air force: Pilot grade 1 Pilot grade 2 Pilot grade 3 Veteran Grade 1 Veteran Grade 2 Veteran Grade 3 Wing Commander grade 1 Wing Commander grade 2 Wing Commander grade 3 Navy: Junior Ship Commander Grade 1 (gunboat/corvet) Ship Commander Grade 2 (frigate) Ship Commander Grade 3 (destroyer) Executor Commander Grade 1 (stealth ship) Executor Commander Grade 2 Executor Commander Grade 3 Veteran Commander Grade 1 (Cruiser) Veteran Commander Grade 2 (Carrier) Veteran Commander Grade 3 (Heavy Cruiser) Fleet Commander Grade 1 (Super Carrier) Fleet Commander Grade 2 (Battleship) Fleet Commander Grade 3 (Dreadnought) 8. Project:GEARS One last thing, i have yet to fully implement myself, but this is the Machina's version of the SPARTAN program. Using more powerful frames with more powerful cyberntic implants, it could in theory increase the reaction times and power of a user tenfold. A 100 man volenteer project, only a handful survived, and those that did had a myraid of mental problems, ranging from berserker fury to not being able to control their frames to memory loss, scitzophrenia, madness, etc etc. Only a few succesful ones made it out alive, and they had much more power than the average Machina. Useful links Machina Machina resistance